


Letters of an Adventurous Nature

by Netbug009



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, beeza, wander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beeza writes a letter to a friend she made on a rather extraordinary day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of an Adventurous Nature

_Dearest Wander,_

_How have you been? We have found our new home on Buster to be quite a pleasant one, and are starting to feel a true sense of peace for the first time in ages. I want to again extend my deepest of thanks to you._

Beeza tapped her pen against the long scroll of parchment in her lap, looking up past the light of the collection of scented candles around her to the stars above. She knew staying up so late would not benefit her mental health - something her kind valued deeply - but even with the warm fur of Buster and the relaxing scents still roaming the air from their daily spa rituals, she couldn't sleep until she wrote him back.

When Beeza has agreed to be Wander's pen pal, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Within days, her mailbox was flooded with adventurous tales and stories about Sylvia being awesome. Every story only gave her more questions, but she tried to choose what to ask carefully. Despite how prolific Wander clearly was, she still found herself worrying she'd be a bother to him.

_I'm glad Sylvia is doing well. Be sure to extend my appreciation to her as well._

_I was amazed at how many adventures you had to share with me so quickly. I suppose you two move at a very different pace through life than my people do. We have yet to even fully explore our new home._

She paused again stared at the gaping empty space still on the scroll. She wanted to tell him a story. She wanted to amaze him like he amazed her every time they came in contact, but her life was just not that interesting in comparison.

She sighed, defeated.

_I look forward to your next letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Beeza_

As Beeza rolled up the pithy letter and blew out the candles around her to reattempt sleep, her thoughts shifted to her people. They finally had a permanent home where they were safe to relax and live their humble lives. They were so calm and automated that without a constant battle to fight she wondered if she was really needed.

Maybe, Beeza thought as she drifted off to sleep, it was time to start her own journey to other worlds, and maybe even reunite with the boy who had made this one feel so small.


End file.
